Lua
| connections = Earth | relay = }} Lua is the Earth's moon, accessible as a planet in the Starchart. Once the seat of the Orokin Empire's power during their reign, it is now shattered and broken, scarred by the Old War. Once thought lost, recent events have led to the reemergence of Lua into real space, and now its fragmented remains are fought over by the Grineer and the Corpus. Lua can only be unlocked after a player completes The Second Dream quest. Both Grineer and Corpus share equal possession of the moon, leading to Lua being the only other planet besides Mars that has Crossfire missions. The Orokin Moon Tileset serves as the primary environment for Lua. Features Energy Cracks Visible as glowing yellow cracks on walls, the Energy Cracks found on Lua confer a random buff to the squad for up to 60 seconds upon a player performing a Wall Latch onto its location. Possible buffs: * Increased Health and Healing. * Increased Shield and Recharge. * Increased Energy and Energy Regen. * Increased movement speed. Halls of Ascension The Halls of Ascension, also known as The Seven Principles, are special rooms found on Lua which contain hidden puzzles and obstacle courses that lead to a secret treasure room accessible via a portal. These rooms require speed, timing, and at times teamwork between players in order to reach the treasure room at the end. These treasure rooms if successfully reached reward rare and unique mods not found anywhere else in the game. These rooms also double as Mobile Defense rooms, where the data terminals can be found. |-|Agility Test = |-|Collaboration Test = |-|Cunning Test = |-|Endurance Test = |-|Power Test = |-|Speed Test = |-|Stealth Test = Orokin Moon (Agility Test) Tab|Agility Test Orokin Moon (Collaboration Test) Tab|Collaboration Test Orokin Moon (Cunning Test) Tab|Cunning Test Orokin Moon (Endurance Test) Tab|Endurance Test Orokin Moon (Power Test) Tab|Power Test Orokin Moon (Speed Test) Tab|Speed Test Orokin Moon (Stealth Test) Tab|Stealth Test Enemies Unique Enemies *Sentient units can be found and fought on this tileset. Combat against them revolves around their ability to adapt themselves to the Elemental Damage dealt by the player's weapons, requiring Tenno to have multiple elements in their loadouts. *Corrupted Wardens can now be found in Lua Rescue missions. Notes *During Mobile Defense missions, the presence of Sentient fighters - Conculysts and Battalysts - will disrupt the Lotus' terminal hacking progress. Any Sentients must be killed before the terminal hacking can resume. *Neurodes appear to drop more commonly than on its parent Earth tileset, and more commonly than Eris. Sentient fighters in particular have a very high chance of dropping Neurodes when killed. *Completing Spy Missions will have a chance to drop one of the following Acolyte mods from Operation: Shadow Debt: Blood Rush, Hydraulic Crosshairs, Shrapnel Shot, Focused Defense, or Catalyzer Link. *If someone hasn't completed The Second Dream and tries to access any mission in this tileset (via taxi or otherwise), they will be prompted to complete it before continuing and will be kicked from the party. Other party members who qualify will still be able to run the mission. Trivia *Before Update: Specters of the Rail, Lua was the name of a node on Earth, and the Orokin Moon missions introduced in Update 17 were considered Earth nodes. Specters of the Rail subsequently moved the Orokin Moon missions to its own location, with the Lua node being removed as its name was then used for the new starchart location. * The name Lua for the Earth's Moon was foreshadowed by dialogue in The Second Dream, named as the place where the "rejects were consigned", likely referring to the Tenno. Bugs * The speed test puzzle can be inadvertently activated prematurely by area-of-effect attacks, including the radial blasts from syndicate weapons. * The force given from the tubes in the agility test puzzle is inconsistent and may only apply while aim-gliding or after doing a bullet jump in mid-air. Media OrokinMoon1.png 2016-01-11_00003.jpg PortalRoom.PNG|Portal after completing a "Halls of Ascension" test PortalRoom2.PNG|Rewards room after stepping through the portal Reward.PNG|One of seven reward mods Activatedexecutionerschamberlowquality.png|The hologram that appears in the Executioner's Chamber when the platform is activated, when viewed from the platform. 7- - N00blShowtek de:Lua